


Please, It's Written all over Your Face

by HisokaXLove



Series: More than Skin Deep [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, The boys are 16 here so, Underage - Freeform, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaXLove/pseuds/HisokaXLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Soulmate AU where the thoughts of your soulmate appear in writing on your body when you turn 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, It's Written all over Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a concept that I've heard tossed around a lot, where the thoughts of your Soulmate appear in writing on your skin. I've seen it written several ways, so this is just my personal take on it. Enjoy!
> 
> Come chat with me about Hunter X Hunter on my Tumblr: hisokaxlove.tumblr.com  
> Reviews are always appreciated. Not beta-read, so please excuse any mistakes.

“Leorio, I don’t _know_ what time I was born!” Gon was laughing loudly as he waggled his finger in Leorio’s direction.

 

Leorio completely disregarded him. “Oh come on, you _must_ have some idea. Besides, the day is more than halfway over.”

 

Killua looked around for a change of topic.

 

It was Gon’s birthday. His sixteenth birthday.This was the birthday when he would finally see the words of his soulmate inscribe themselves onto his skin for the first time, and Leorio wouldn’t let him forget it. They had been at this restaurant for barely ten minutes, and Leorio was already grilling Gon on when and where his tattoos might appear, although, to his credit, Gon did not seem to mind at all.

 

Killua minded, though.

 

Maybe it was the idea of thinking about “forever” when you were only sixteen years old, or maybe it was that Killua would not get his own words for another two months, or even more likely still, it could be that he was sure his overbearing family would use that as an opportunity to bother him once more, but Killua could not find anything to like about the upcoming tattoo inscription. Kurapika also seemed less than impressed, but he was only watching the two of them with a mild look of amusement.

 

“You can see me better than I can Leorio. And anyways, where are your words?” Killua felt Kurapika tense up next to him at this, and Leorio went a bit pink in the face for a moment before muttering something about “...back of my thigh…”

 

At this, Killua couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You have an ass tattoo, you old man! Oh my god! No wonder we haven’t seen it!”

 

“It’s not an ass tattoo, it’s on my thigh! I cannot wait for you to get your words you little… ” Killua giggled.

 

“Hmm…” said Gon, apparently still lost in thought about Leorio’s revelation.

 

Killua looked questioningly at him. “What, Gon?”

 

“Well, I always thought that it would be better to have your tattoo in a really visible place. At least to yourself. Like an arm or something. You know, so that if you met them, you would probably notice that they were thinking things about what you were saying or where you were, but it must be hard to read that tattoo…” He trailed off.

 

Killua laughed at the idea of Leorio trying to crane around to read what was written on his ass, and Leorio scowled at him, about to argue, but it was Kurapika who spoke up.

 

“Gon I don’t think the tattoo is supposed to tell you who to be with. It just lets you know when you’re right. Very few people have a tattoo on their bodies that is easy to look at casually, and even if they did, it would be weird to just go around checking your arm in the middle of conversations and asking people about it. When you love someone, it just works. The tattoo just makes sure you don’t miss it. Or choose the wrong person. You, unlike most people, have incredible instincts, and I bet that when you meet the right girl, you’ll just know.”

 

Gon smiled wide at him. “Thanks Kurapika.” The blonde smiled back kindly, and Killua and Leorio shifted uncomfortably in their seats, wishing the waitress would just hurry up.

* * *

 

Killua was alone in their hotel room, laying down on his bed while Gon took a shower. He could not stop thinking about the tattoos. Soon Gon would be getting his words, which was just one step closer to Gon finding someone he loved more than Killua to travel with. It made him queasy. It registered quietly in the back of his mind that he too had a soulmate waiting for him that he was supposed to eventually love more than Gon, but it seemed a fairly ludicrous idea at this point.

 

Killua sat up on his bed as Gon reentered the room, wearing just his shorts, rubbing a towel through his hair. _God he was muscular_. Killua quickly banished the thought.

 

He bent over to dig into his bag for new clothes and Killua had to stifle a gasp.

 

There there were. Gon’s words. They must have appeared sometime in the night, and Gon had yet to notice them, due to their placement on the right side of his body, just below his ribs.

 

Killua opened his mouth to say something, but just then a thought occurred to him. _That looks like my handwriting_. He shook his head to dismiss the idea, but when he opened his eyes back up and looked at the tattoo, there it was, written in black ink on the skin of his best friend: _That looks like my handwriting_.

 

Killua was starting to panic. He had to be deluding himself. There was no way that Gon could be his soulmate. He started thinking of random fruits to test this theory: _bananas, oranges, apples…_ Slowly the words on Gon’s skin started erasing themselves, fading out as though sinking into his skin, and the new words appeared: _random fruits_.

 

_Touché magic handwriting_ , thought Killua, torn halfway between amusement and life-ending panic. His mind was reeling. Of course he wanted to stay with Gon forever. Their time apart was proof of that. But soulmate?! He had thought of Gon like that before but he always dismissed it immediately, eager to not ruin their friendship. Somewhere deep in his mind, he had thought that maybe all friends had a few thoughts like that about each other; that it didn’t mean anything.

 

This, however, definitely meant something. Gon was his soulmate, which meant that he could look at the man any time he wanted, right? He didn’t even have to confess, he could just tell Gon about his tattoo, and then they could…

 

He stared at the man for a moment, letting his mind wander, until the tattoo changed, and called his attention back.

 

_So fucking sexy._

 

He felt himself go red in the face. He couldn’t tell Gon about his tattoo with those thoughts on his skin! He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to think about something, anything else, and found himself listing vegetables. After a second he opened his eyes back up to stare intently at the skin, willing it to change before Gon noticed.

 

“Killua? Is everything okay?”

 

Killua looked to Gon’s face and found him staring back with confusion in his eyes. Suddenly he realized that he had been staring at Gon’s side with and intense blush, and the thought made even more blood rush to his face.

 

“Yeah, Gon, y--you--” Killua tried to force the words out calmly, but he was having trouble not dying of embarrassment. “...Nothing.” He finished weakly, if only to get the raven-haired teen to stop looking at him like that.

 

“What is it Killua? You were looking at me funny.”

 

“No-- It’s not-- Just put on a shirt!” Killua could feel himself blushing, and was pointedly looking away from his muscular, shirtless friend.

 

“Really?”

 

Killua’s eyes snapped back up to him. “ What?! What do you mean ‘ _really_ ’?”

 

Gon was the picture of innocence. “You want me to put on a shirt?”

 

Killua gaped at him. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Did he notice the tattoo after all? Did he know how Killua had been thinking about him? “W--What’re you--”

 

Gon started walking over to him with a determined glint in his eye. Upon reaching the bed, he put his knees down on either side of Killua’s, straddling him. Killua was so stunned that couldn’t move. He could feel the warmth pooling between them, his heart was racing. He could hear his blood pumping.

 

Gon leaned down and planted his lips on his friend’s in a chaste kiss, and then slowly pulled away to look into his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes clouded in lust, before Killua leaned back in for another kiss. He felt Gon lick his lower lip, and could not contain a gasp, which his friend used to lick his tongue into his mouth. The kiss could not have lasted more than a few seconds, but as they pulled apart again they were both panting.

 

“You noticed the tattoo.” Killua murmured, forehead pressed against Gon’s.

 

Gon pulled back. “What?” He began to twist his arms around and crane his head as he looked for the ink. Killua grabbed Gon’s arm and moved his right arm away from his body to point to the tattoo which, to Killua’s embarrassment, now read _Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck_.

 

Gon looked at it for a moment, attempting to read it upside down and then grinned wide, looking back up to his friend. “It’s you, right?”

 

Killua’s face burned crimson. “You didn’t see it? Then why did you just kiss me?!”

 

Gon shrugged. “Kurapika said that I would know already. And I just did. That’s your handwriting, right?”

 

“Ugh, yeah.” Killua covered his face with his hands, but Gon pulled them away with a mischievous look in his eye.

 

“Hmmm,” he said, leaning in seductively to whisper in Killua’s ear, rolling his hips forward as he did so and make him shiver. “What does Killua want to do now?”

 

Killua bit back and moan and was moving in to kiss Gon, when the latter pulled back and looked down at his side. To the boy’s enormous embarrassment, ink began to rearrange itself in the form of new words.

 

_Gon, please fuck me, oh god._

 

Killua’s eyes went wide, and he almost threw the other boy off of him in embarrassment, before Gon laughed and leaned in to suck on his neck and any words died in his throat.

 

This was going to be a long two months.


End file.
